Unbridled Faith
by TimeToFlyLusa
Summary: This is a short story I'm working on about a young rider named Lily, who, when involved in a tragic accident, is rendered blind forever. Yet, this does not stop her passion and love for riding horses- she faces many challenges in trying to learn to ride all over again, without the sense of sight.
1. Chapter 1

When you're blind,

you can't be scared

of the dark.

At least that's what my therapist, Kathy, says.

But in fact, that isn't true.

I'm terrified of the dark.

It traps me.

In this unknown, senseless world.

Well, not completely senseless.

I still have

My ears

My nose

My mouth

My fingers

But I lack what others depend on most:

Sight.

The accident was subject to a drunk driver and a ten ton semi truck.

I was in the Ballwin Days Spring Parade.

On a magnificent float of historic Indian culture.

Me? I was a Native American girl. I was the only one on the float. Sorraia helped me make it.

Dressed in fine deer skin smooth and soft as a rabbit.

Complete with the feathers of the red tailed hawk in my hair.

In one long single braid plaited against my back. Like a tail.

I would "princess wave" to everyone.

And throw candy to the little children, on the side of the road, who would grab more candy, even thought their parents said not too.

And then there were the rest of my school mates, seated by class in the long strip of grass by the road.

Sorraia was in the middle, smiling.

It was beautiful,

It was perfect.

Until that damn semi truck came careening off the road straight into my float.

I remember the last thing I ever saw was the big metal nose of that truck.

I was flung into the air. My body twisted in mid air.

My head landed with a sickening crunch on the curb the next street down.

Pain exploded and the last thing I heard was Sorraia screaming my name.

Lily!


	2. Chapter 2

I was in a coma for nearly seven days.

I think people shouldn't love you because they pity you. It should be true love.

My Mom only cried because she felt sorry for me.

Grandma's tears were real.

I owe so much to her. Somehow the Comanche Indian gene skipped my mother, and I ended up with half of my Grandma.

But, that's okay with me.

Grandma got me into riding.

My mom nearly killed her.

_Dorothy this better not be one of your schemes to get to Lily._

Of course it wasn't. My Grandma knew from the second I saw a horse I fell in love with them.

I remember waking up. I thought I was dreaming cause I couldn't see.

I told myself,

This dream it too real.

And when I heard my Mom stumble to my bed and clasp my hand,

I knew.

It was real.

My screams echoed down the long corridors.

Until a nurse came and stuck a needle in my arm.

Then I just lay there. Curled up in a fetal position, whimpering.

A couple days later my Mom brought in Kathy. Said she would help me get used to it.

Help. I wanted it so badly.

But my independent mind denied her for days.

I started listening when my Mom said that I wouldn't be able to read if I didn't.

Kathy taught me braille. She taught me to rely on my other senses.

I wouldn't go home. Not yet. Somehow the hospital was comforting to me.

I asked my Mom how it happened.

She said I hit the part in my brain where eye sight was controlled.

Or rather, The truck hit it.

Also

I can't remember to blink automatically.

And I can't move my eyes, at all.

My Mom says my eyes are ugly now.

They are a soft blue. Even though Mom's eyes are blue, she says I look better with Hazel eyes.

They match my brown hair,

and my pale skin.

Grandma says they are beautiful. They reflect my inner self. Pure and soft.

I love my Grandma.


	3. Chapter 3

I was introduced to Phoebe a couple of days before I was released from the hospital.

She was a black and tan saddle German Shepherd female.

At first she made me feel helpless.

Gripping onto the metal bar that would lead me around for the rest of my life.

But I had no choice to learn to trust her. And to accept that I was handicapped.

But it was my choice to learn to love her.

Kathy showed me how to hold on to her.

How to tell her to open doors for me.

A door opening dog. Awesome.

But if I thought that was awesome.

You should of seen my reaction when Kathy said she knew my school schedule by heart already.

I laughed. Kathy was serious.

Wow.

I loved this dog.

I always wanted a dog.

But a horse was my main priority.

I got that.

I wondered if I would ever ride again.

I miss MaarreGold.

I would never see how beautiful she is again.

Midnight itself is jealous, for her coat is black as ebony.

I love her. All fifteen hundred pounds of beautiful stocky Friesian draft horse.

**Sigh**


End file.
